Lord Darcia III
Lord Darcia III is the main antagonist of Wolf's Rain. He is the third generation of the Darcia family of nobles, who were cursed after Darcia I disappeared into Paradise. The curse is visible as a golden wolf's eye; replacing his left. Darcia is not a half breed, but is descended from a wolf clan who chose to be completly human. His wolf form is a giant brown-black wolf with one blue eye and one gold. Early Life Inheriting Nobility Status Much of Darcia's life is shrouded in mystery. He was eventually given his birthright and became the leader of the Darcia Household at a very young age. Later during his youth, he became infatuated and fell in love with the heiress of another Noble family, the young Lady Hamona. Despite the animosity and objection her sister had towards him, (though secretly she loved Darcia and was jealous of Hamona) Jaguara (and possibly the rest of her family) objected to the love that Hamona and Darcia shared, but the two of them deeply cared for one another, where Darcia eventually swore that he would take her to Paradise one day. Unfortunately their happiness was not meant to last, during a visit to one of the Villas owned by the Darcia Family, Hamona became the subject of the Darcias families' terrible fate. Inheriting the curse of the Darcia family; due to the curse being limited to the House of Darcia and not its bloodline, Hamona became ill and was afflicted by a disease called Paradise Sickness, that eventually stole her soul, but left her body somehow alive with the aid of an advanced Life Support System that the Darcia Family had in their possession. Reclaiming the Flower Maiden, Infiltrating the City of the Orkham Family In a desperate attempt to save his beloved; Darcia set out to recover the Flower Maiden, that was stolen by the rivaling Noble family Orkham at an unknown time in the past; and to somehow use her to revive Hamona from her disease. Infiltrating and somehow avoiding the defenses of the city, Darcia stormed the laboratory of Freeze city, to take back Cheza. After incapacitating the Head Scientists and releasing Cheza from her orb like prison, Darcia departed the Laboratory. While departing, Darcia encountered the Wolves. Griping Cheza in a painful way, Darcia made her scream across the city, where all the Wolves (But mostly Toboe) could feel the pain she was going through. Before leaving Darcia, told the Wolves that they would meet in Paradise. Kiba; attempting to stop him from "kidnapping" Cheza, dashed towards Darcia and the Flower Maiden, but moments later, Darcia and Cheza dissapeared; apparently teleported onto Darcias' Vessel. Reminiscence, Interception by Lord Orkhams' Fleet Returning to his Keep Darcia passes by the Villa where Cheza was born, and the place Hamona was infected by Paradise Sickness. After engaging in a few words with Cheza, Darcia is intercepted by Lord Orkhams Private army, who attempt to steal Cheza back. After engaging in a brief dogfight, Orkhams' ship begins to gain the upper hand, and despite the superior mobility of Darcias vessel and its sheilding technology, he is shot down. Before crashing onto the surrounding forest, Cheza succeeds in escaping from Darcias' grasp. Hearing the call of the Wolves, Cheza jumps out of the Airship and glides to the Villa, Darcia gives a faint smile, before his crashes and proceeds to explode. Honoring the Dead Head Scientist for the Laboratory of Freeze city, Cher Degre decides to visit the old ruins of the Darcia Family, and heads for the Cemetery of the Old Darcia Villa for any clues on the cursed Family, and the Lunar Tome. Arriving at the cemetery, Cher finds lord Darcia III and mistakes him for Darcia I as she saw before depicted in a painting in the town square. Abduction of a Scientist, Noble technology vs Wolf pack After using his wolf eye to render Cher unconscious, Darcia takes her back to the Keep, where he reveals to her of Paradises' true nature and of the disease that afflicted Hamona. Darcia shows Cher all the information and data his family had collected over the centuries about Cheza, something not even her science team was aware of; that Cheza is a flower, and eventually she will only last and wither in a few more full moons. Out of curiosity, Cher explores the rest of the keep to find ancient devices capable of communicating directly with the Hanabito, and more importantly, to communicate directly with Cheza. Darcia walks in, and informs Cher that he must go to retrieve Cheza. Before restraining her to the machine, he comments on how she has "soothed the lonliness of his isolation long enough". Before departing he speaks of how the Book of the Moon was "The Beginning of everything" for his family, and how the Book was in fact a collection of the most powerful alchemy wielded by Lord Darcia the first. After finishing his explanations of the Book of the Moon and Paradise, he uses his eye on Cher; rendering her unconscious. Moments later, his servant informs him of the attack on Orkhams keep, to which he responds "As I thought, Jaguara has made her move" Nobility Vs Wolves - Fall of the Darcia Household Taking an Airship, (similar to the one used, before but highly unlikely as it exploded shortly after being shot down by Orkham's fleet)he proceeds to intercept the wolves and recover Cheza. Somehow, Darcia knew the wolves dream of following a path to Paradise, (Unknown if this was an Illusion by him or an actual path made by Cheza that he interrupted) which he commented simply as it was "Not yet time for that". Kiba dashed out in anger against the cold noble, only to be pushed back by the Nobles comment of how "its useless to resist' and the advanced shielding technology he wielded. His ship then began to fire upon the Wolves with beams of red energy that curved and struck with lightning precision and accuracy.(Toboe could not react quick enough and was injured the worst from taking a direct hit from the beams). The advanced technology Darcia commanded proved too much for them, and Kiba's determination only lead to him being severely injured and massive amounts of blood loss. Cheza screamed across the barren wasteland, and Darcia viewed the sight of the blood of the wolves as "Magnificent". Not wanting anymore blood being shed, Cheza surrendered herself to Darcia. As Kiba begged her not to leave, she told him she knew of his courage, but she cared too much for the wolves to watch them die. She then touched him and the rest of the wolves; descending them to a slumber. Leaving the Wolves Darcia returned to see the keep was under attack from Jaguaras Elite, but the latter retreated for reasons unknown. Running through the hallways of his keep, Darcia found his Loyal Servant pierced to the wall in a crucifix style against the door leading to room where Hamona rests. Darcia takes out the stakes embedded into her hands and gently places her on the ground. After hearing her beg for forgiveness, he storms into the room to find Hamona dead. Shortly Afterwards, Kiba and the others enter the Citadel of Darcia, and find Cheza laying on the ground. Cheza gets up and runs in joy towards Kiba, only to be grabbed in a hold and thrown against the wall by Darcia. Darcia holds his sword to Chezas' neck and is about to end her life, but Kiba begs for him not to. Darcia asks what he expects to find in Paradise, and his only response is "Not Salvation, not Redemption, Just a future" the response is one that moves the others, but does not seem to affect Darcia. The servant tries to warn her Master of Jaguara's fleet, but is destroyed in the first bombardment. Dozens of Jaguaras battle ships arrive above the foundation and begin bombing the Citadel. Darcia holds onto his beloved Hamona and the Citadel is destroyed in a final burst of light. Appearance in the Black City, Lady of the Black City vs The Cursed Lord After the fall of Darcia's Keep by the bombardment of Jaguara's battle fleet, Darcia disappears. Somehow he managed to survive yet again another near death incident, he appears in Jaguara's city, the loss of Hamona having driven him mad to the near edge of insanity and his cursed eye growing to an omnipotent power of demonic proportions. Dawning his mask in a Joker like fashion, he renders Jaguaras' Elite useless and storms her celebration banquet. After making the lesser Nobles fall unconscious in the Banquet Hall, he converses with Jaguara about all that has happened and how her and her sister were alike in appearance only. Saying how her Paradise is for only her and him alone, she embraces him and after feeling Kiba attack her through the Paradise glimpes of the Luna Power Plant she stabs Darcia with a poisoned dart and begins to duel him. Jaguara maintains the offensive and slowly lets her poison takes effect on Darcia, saying how "he will belong to her forever". Falling to the ground due to Jaguaras poison taking its toll on his body, Kiba intervenes and ironically saves Darcia from Jaguara. Using a kind of alchemic magic on Kiba, Hige ends up having a sword thrown into his back, while Kiba bites and fatally wounds the distracted Noble woman. Looking behind her, Darcia smiles as she speaks his name lovingly to him, but Darcia stabs her with his sword as she gasps and falls lifeless to the ground, while her city fell to chaos. Kiba asks as to what Darcia is, as he is not a Wolf but is not a Noble either. Seeming to ignore his question, Darcia responds to him by saying that he was chosen as well, he shows Kiba a mysterious glowing orb, and tells him that the desire for Paradise is not enough, that it must call to them as well. He departs the Black city while it collapses into chaos. Opening Paradise After avenging Hamona, Darcia stops loving her, saying, "She is nowhere now."Darcia is found again outside the city walls, nearly choking Hubb in a fist of rage only to be saved by Kiba. Darcia descends to complete insanity, telling to Kiba "Soon you will lose all everything, as I have lost everything" and disappeared into the sandstorm. In a final duel, the Wolves fight Darcia at the First mountain and one by one they fall. After killing all of Kiba's pack, he walks away to what he believes to be Paradise, and then incinerates in a fire of reddish light, leaving only his cursed wolf eye. This wolf eye poisons Paradise and the Lunar Flowers. Darcias' reincarnation is not seen during the rebirth of the world, meaning that Paradise may have stopped his reincarnation or his eye tainted it.